The majority of tree stands on the market for hunting purposes all include a seat and some means to climb up to the seat, such as a ladder type frame. Most of these tree stand can be folded or disassembled to transport and store. Most tree stands on the market lack a system to increase the stability and secure assembly of the tree stand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tree stand with a system to increase the stability and secure assembly of the tree stand.
A tree stand that includes a top to rest the tree stand against an upright object and a bottom to rest the tree stand against the ground. There are at least two sections between the top and the bottom which can be assembled to form the tree stand and disassembled to reduce the transportable size of the tree stand. The at least two sections have a pair of side rails which define an outside form of each of the at least two sections. There are a plurality of ladder rungs attached between the side rails and a platform between the side rails near the top. Finally there is at least one cable tensioner unit which is connected near the top and connected near the bottom and provides tension between the top and bottom to hold the at least two sections together. The cable tensioner unit provides increase the stability and secure assembly of the tree stand.